


HHH

by Aaaaxi



Category: Aaaaxi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaaxi/pseuds/Aaaaxi





	HHH

吴亦凡整理好自己凌乱的衣服后走出卫生间，却没想到刚推开门就被一股蛮力又给推了回去。那人一只手从后面往前伸揽住他的腰，另一只手飞快地往他耳朵里塞了只耳机。

吴亦凡还没来得及出声，就被耳机里的呻吟声搞的浑身僵硬。他的声音很有辨识度，即使满带情欲也能令人很轻易地听出来，吴亦凡没再挣扎，只是浑身绷得僵直，他没想到自己只这一次没忍住就被人抓了现行。

耳机被那人摘下来，接着是呼呼的热气从脖颈吹到耳根“吴老师这么欲求不满，怎么不来和我试试？一个人能爽到吗？”

他听出这人是谁了，他今天会忍不住来卫生间解决都是拜这人所赐。

导演让他们拍一场打闹的戏，偏偏这人就是要在机位拍不到的地方对他动手动脚。在外面一直以小奶狗形象示人，偏偏私底下几次在他面前露出本性。今天更甚，趁着打闹时不时蹭他的下体，双手不知道在他身上游走了几圈却在导演喊停的时候立马放手，搞的他得不到纾解又不好意思挑明只好自己来卫生间解决。

腹黑小奶狗不知道吴亦凡心中所想，只是顺着吴亦凡的腰往上摸去“一直不想强迫吴老师，谁知道吴老师表面那么正经，原来私底下躲着那么多人偷偷在卫生间自慰啊，嗯？”他手指捻着吴亦凡的奶头轻轻揉搓，吴亦凡刚射出不久，所以很容易再次被挑起情欲。

他衣服被撩的在身上拧巴的缠饶着。一摸就软成一滩水向着小奶狗靠过去，那人把头偏过来和他接吻，兴许是觉得他好把握的很，也就没急急忙忙的尝鲜，而是黏黏糊糊的给了他一个绵长又温柔的吻，把吴亦凡给吻的眼角含春，整个人转过身来无力地靠在小奶狗身上。

小奶狗开始转换阵地，吴亦凡屁股上的肉不算饱满，却胜在紧致又敏感，小奶狗拿手掌边揉边托了几下就惹得吴亦凡一阵战栗。

他轻轻舔舐吴亦凡的嘴唇，用舌头描摹吴亦凡的唇形。他太喜欢吴亦凡粉嫩嫩肉嘟嘟的嘴唇了，明明平日里也不跟其他明星一样把涂口红当日常，却偏偏永远看起来充满肉欲，让人忍不住想含住不松开。

吴亦凡轻哼几声，他被这人给摸出感觉了，后穴一片空虚，甚至有湿粘的淫液从里面流出来，他忍不住扭动身体往小奶狗身上蹭，却发现小奶狗不慌不忙的手指还在他穴口打转。

“吴老师想要了吗？怎么办我好像还没硬起来。”他一边说一边把早已坚硬如铁的肉棒往前顶了顶，搞得吴亦凡心底一片鄙夷却又忍不住跟着那物件晃动身体，“你想……怎么呃……样”小奶狗趁他说话之际插入一根手指，手指撑开褶皱挤进去在里面慢慢抽插，尽管比刚才好点，吴亦凡还是不满足于此，腰身随着男孩的动作来回扭动，恨不得自己动手把小奶狗的物件往自己身体里放。

“吴老师刚才在卫生间做什么啊？我只听见了声音，可完全不知道吴老师具体的动作呢，好伤心哦。”一边说着又慢慢加了一根手指，脸上露出的无辜神情和他现在所做的事完全不符，“吴老师能不能给我讲讲呢？嗯？”

吴亦凡被他的话弄得涨红了脸，被偷听录音是一回事，自己讲出来又是一回事。他想要硬气一点拒绝小奶狗的要求，可身下仿佛万千蚁虫在不休不眠的啃噬着他，他没办法，只好微微喘了几口气平息止不住的呻吟声。

“在……自慰……嗯嗯……”他明显感觉说出这句话后小奶狗突然兴奋起来，手指在他穴里抽插的更狠了。他双臂揽住小奶狗的脖子，身子止不住小奶狗身上撞。

小奶狗看着充满情欲的吴亦凡，在他嘴边轻舔了两下，“怎么自慰呢？是像我这样插吴老师的小穴，还是这样呢？”说着另一只手握上了吴亦凡坚挺的肉棒，突然的动作惹得吴亦凡叫了一声。他大汗淋漓的靠在小奶狗肩上“都……都有，你快进来……”难耐的蹭了蹭身边的人，他觉得再没有人进入他就要爆炸了。

“吴老师还没讲完呢，怎么个都有法啊？”小奶狗不满足于吴亦凡的敷衍，只狠下心来不给肉吃，好让在众人心中一直趋近于神的大美人讲出荒淫无度的话来。

“嗯……撸前面不爽快嗯啊……才……才插到后面的……本来不想啊啊……不想在片场的，都怪你……”一边说还一边抱怨小奶狗，委委屈屈地倒真让人觉得是自己在欺负他了。

小奶狗低笑，这人永远有法子让人对他怀有愧意，明明是他自己做的，可看到这人软软的靠在他身上就忍不住想要怜爱他、疼惜他。

吴亦凡手没闲着，摸索着到了那人的物件上，小奶狗年龄不大东西挺大，吴亦凡一只手差点没握住。他是真的被小奶狗摸的没力气了，整个人软的一碰就要倒，只好轻轻地上下来回撸动小奶狗的阴茎，小奶狗其实也早已在爆发边缘，吴亦凡一摸他就受不住了。

低骂一句就把吴亦凡抱起来，让吴亦凡把腿缠在他腰间，吴亦凡那处早已湿粘一片，男孩轻松一捅就挺了进去。

两人呼吸同时停滞了几秒，接着就是小奶狗大力的挺撞，“吴老师……怎么这么紧，刚才不是自己插过了吗？”吴亦凡爽的说不出话，只好以不断呻吟作答。

小奶狗肉棒不断进出，把小穴带的一片殷红“呼……好爽，吴老师爽吗？自己插爽还是被大肉棒插着爽？”空间里满是肉体碰撞的啪啪声，吴亦凡难耐地仰起头“啊啊啊……你插……爽嗯……”

“那以后都我来插吴老师好不好？”

“嗯……嗯……好……”


End file.
